Cold War/Quick guide
Details Hunter *30 Agility *30 Crafting *34 Construction *15 Thieving *Access to a crafting table 3 *Fairy rings recommended |items=*10 Oak planks (can't be noted) *10 Steel nails *Hammer *Spade *Plank *Silk *Clockwork OR a Steel bar *Swamp tar *5 Feathers (only regular chicken feathers work) *Mahogany plank *Leather *Raw cod or ring of charos (a) *Cowbells (obtained by pickpocketing dairy cows during and after quest) |kills = 1-3 Icelords (level 51) |recommended = :Recommended: *Teleportation runes to Lumbridge, player-owned house and Ardougne *Ardougne cloak 1 or higher to teleport to the Monastery near the Ardougne Zoo *Food *Dramen staff }} Walkthrough Penguin spotting Items needed: 10 Oak planks (unnoted), 10 steel nails, a hammer and a spade * Talk to Larry by the penguin cage in the Ardougne Zoo. * Talk to Larry again. Hello world * Talk to Larry once on the iceberg. * Use an oak plank on firm snow patch. * Use your spade on the newly built hut to cover it in snow. * Talk to Larry to enter the bird hide. ** Note: '''Take note of the emotes the left penguin is doing. (you will need this later, you can re-enter the snow bird hide to watch again before the next step if needed.) * Talk to Larry. * Left-click Travel back to Rellekka using the nearby boat. * Talk to Larry once on the dock. * Read the clockwork book. Clockwork penguin Items needed: A regular plank, a steel bar, and a piece of silk, A Crafting table 3 or better in your POH . * Go to your POH and Click your Crafting Table 3 to make a clockwork mechanism. * Click on the table again and select clockwork toy and then clockwork penguin. * Return to Ardougne and talk to Larry. * Talk to Larry once on the iceberg. Suit up! * Return to Ardougne Zoo once again. * Unequip cape and weapons and use the tuxedo-time option on Larry. * Enter the penguin pen and talk to the penguin. ** Use the greeting emotes from earlier. * Read the mission report and exit the pen. * Talk to Larry so he gets you out of the suit. Incognito ''Items needed: Ring of charos '''OR Raw cod'' * Talk to Larry in Fred the Farmer's sheep pen in Lumbridge. ** Use the tuxedo-time option on Larry. * Talk to the penguins who are disguised as a sheep. * Do the greeting emotes. * Exit the penguin suit by talking to Larry. * Talk to Larry again so he teleports you to the Zoo. * Use the tuxedo-time option on Larry. * Enter the penguin pen and talk to penguin. If using Ring of charos(a), make sure it is equipped. * Exit the suit by talking to Larry. * Talk to Larry again. Intelligence Items needed: Swamp tar and 5 Feathers * Go back to Fred the Farmer's sheep pen. * Use the tuxedo-time option on Larry * Talk to the sheep penguin. * Talk to Larry to exit suit. * Talk to Fred the Farmer, * Run north between the first field of cows and the mill toward the dairy cow icon on the map, and steal a cowbell for later. * Get back into the Penguin suit and talk to the Sheep Penguin. * Talk to Larry again to get teleported to the iceberg. * Talk to Larry once at the iceberg. Surprise, surprise * Use the tuxedo-time option on Larry * Talk to KGP Agent north-west of Larry while in the penguin suit. * Do the greeting emotes. * Talk to Noodle. * Talk to Noodle again. * Talk to KGP Agent. * Click on the avalanche. * Enter the immediate room to the west and talk to KGP Agent. * Exit room through the west door and then through the north door. * Walk north once outside to the agility course. Agility course If you run out of food any time and do not wish to risk losing your items, you could un-equip the penguin suit, resulting in being caught and stunned, but otherwise returned to where Larry is on the Iceberg. #Climb down the steps and into the water. #Avoid the moving ice in the water. #Climb the stepping stone at the end. #Jump across the next stones reach an ice platform. #After you manage to cross, continue on the path until you come to a shelf with icicles on it. Use the tread softly option to get across. You have to repeat this several times at each shelf. If you fail, you will be hit taking a small amount of damage. #Next, you have to climb up the ice using a 'Cross Ice' option. This can be very annoying, as you lose 2 hitpoints each time you fail, and the failure rate is surprisingly high. If you have only the minimal Agility — level 30, for example — a small amount of food may help. #After that, you have a small cutscene of you sliding down a hill. * Talk to Agility Instructor. * Unequip the penguin suit and talk to Larry. 'Berg bards Items needed: Mahogany plank and Soft leather * Use the tuxedo-time option on Larry and re-enter the outpost. * Talk to the KGP Agent at the end of the main hall. * Talk to Ping or Pong in the east room. * Unequip the penguin suit and talk to Larry. * Use mahogany plank on the leather to make penguin bongos. * Use the tuxedo-time option on Larry and and re-enter the outpost. * Talk to Ping or Pong. * Operate the control panel in the main hall. * Enter the War Room to the East. Conclusive evidence * Kill Icelords (you will receive 40 Attack exp upon exiting the cage!) until you are able to exit the pen using the door to the west. (Up to 3 kills) * Use the chasm to the east of the room to return to the surface. * Talk to Larry. * Quest complete! Reward * Quest point * Crafting experience * Agility experience * Construction experience *The ability to make the penguin suit. To enter the suit again, you must talk to Larry again at the zoo, pier, Iceberg, or Lumbridge sheep pen. *The ability to use the Penguin agility course *Players can also steal more cowbells and make more bongos. The cowbells or the bongos can only be played in a penguin suit. Required for completing *Making Friends with My Arm